The Legend of Zelda: Two Sides of the Moon
by Kawaii Shinta
Summary: After saving Hyrule, and then Termina, our young hero contiued his quest to find himself. Now three years later, he has returned to where it all began...but what if his past adventures suddenly collide into one place? *Ch.4 Up!* ~R&R Please~
1. Chapter One: A Heartfelt Return to the L...

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. Those lucky bastards at Nintendo do. / However, this is my story line, and as such, ask for some permission if you find it so good you want to use. Anywho, enjoy the story (I Hope x^^x)  
  
  
  
.The young boy sat beneath a tree quite happily, his eyes closed and a familiar green hat pulled over his face. Green tunic, secured by a belt, was his upper protection as a pair of white shorts were his lower garments. Placed to the side for now was a shield of excellent craftsmanship, being of some blue metal with the designs of three triangles adorning the center. On top of that was a sword of equal quality, sheathed in a scabbard of leather and bound with white clothe. Legs spread out, boots kicked to the side, and arms behind his head, this boy looked to be the epitome of relaxation.until a shadow came up from the side of the tree. The sound of its hooves were almost inaudible, especially to the slumbering boy.then, without warning.Epona's head shot down, her teeth catching onto Link's hat and yanking it up, exposing his face to sunlight. With a tired groan, Link slowly sat up, shielding his eyes from the light , while reaching a hand up to snatch his hat back from the horse. ".I was sleeping quite well, I hope you know." Link mumbled.  
  
Epona simply let out a whinny of satisfaction, then ducked her head down to nuzzle Link's head. A smile crept upon his face as his arms went around Epona's neck, giving her a gentle hug, and letting his cheek rub against the warm nose of his friend. "I guess I can't sleep forever." Link chuckled, "Besides.we're almost there."  
  
Standing up, Link quickly pulled his hat back on, and then arranged his gear upon his back. He was quite a bit older now.perhaps thirteen or fourteen. He had filled out quite nicely, having good muscle tone (obvious from his bare arms), but not so much as to take away from his slender elven figure. Hands behind his head, the boy slipped into his boots, then started to walk through this dense forest, his trusted companion matching his pace step for step. Link looked a bit preoccupied, though.he had been very caught up in his thoughts since he had decided to return to Hyrule. He wasn't sure what was making him go back.he had had enough adventure for two lifetimes in Termina. Yet, even though he pressed onward after that, deeper and further away from Hyrule.he found nothing that sparked his soul like it had in his home country. So, he had started to go back the way he had come.passing the "rabbit hole" that took him to Termina only a day or two ago. "I wonder if anyone'll remember me.it has been three years." Link mused to Epona, casting her a glance out of the corner of his blue eyes.  
  
Epona seemed to nod her head once or twice, then stomped her front legs. Link couldn't help but laugh at that, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know.I'm stupid to think like that."  
  
Suddely, Link had to stop.Well, for one, he had reached the edge of the forest, which dipped into a little bit of a ravine. However, what had caused the young Hylian to stop was the view he had from this little vantage point.he one more gazed over the entirety of Hyrule, his home. With a smile, he looked to Epona, then back to the land stretched out before him. "We're home."  
  
Chapter One: A Heartfelt Return to the Land of Hyrule  
  
  
  
A warm breeze ran through the open fields of this beautiful land, just as Link had remembered it. Having mounted Epona some time back, Link raced through the tall grass, dust and pollen kicking up in his wake as he let out a shout of enjoyment. It was so exhilarating to race through the fields just at the crack of dawn.and without the threat of zombies anymore, it made the experience all the more worthwhile. "Faster Epona! The sunrise is beating us!" Link shouted happily.  
  
Never one to disappoint her knight, Epona kicked in her full speed, galloping full throttle and jumping the ever present fences that dotted the field's entirety. Finally, though, Epona came to a steady halt at a cross road. Link knew this place all too well.to the East would be Lon Lon Ranch, and to the West.Hyrule Castle. "Hmm.Who should we go see first, girl?" Link asked, "Malon or Zelda?"  
  
Of course, that was a foolish question to ask to this horse, Without so much as a warning, she was off in full gallop again towards the East. Hanging tightly, Link could only laugh. "You're the boss."  
  
.A young girl stood in a fenced in area in the Lon Lon Ranch, humming a sweet tune as she ran a brush through a horse's mane. Her fiery red hair fell down to her mid-back, and her simple ranch dress was covered with hairs and dirt from the day's chores. Across from her, in a chair by the ranch house, was good old Talon, asleep and rocking back and forth lazily. His snoring almost covered up the sweet melody of an ocarina filling the air.ocarina? Malon's eyes widened slightly, as she was quick to turn around. Just in time, it seemed, for she caught that blonde-haired fairy boy trotting on into the ranch, playing the sing she had taught him upon his blue ocarina. "Fairy boy?!" She shouted excitedly, dropping the brush to race forward and hop the fence, landing and still running.  
  
It was good to see someone happy to see him, Link thought to himself. Stopping after a few moments, he tucked his ocarina into his tunic and slid of the side of Epona, only to be hugged (more like tackled to the ground.) by Malon. "You're back! You're finally back!" "Nice to see you too." Link replied with a grin.  
  
Realizing that she had just tackled her good friend to the ground, she quickly got up and offered a hand down to him. Link graciously accepted it and was pulled up, then reaching back to wipe his back side off, he looked to Malon with another smile. "How have you been.it's been awhile." "Three years -is- quite a long time." Malon stated, turning around with a sudden mood swing, "I should be angry at you for being gone so long." "Aw, Malon, I." "But." She cut him off, turning around and smiling, "I'm too happy to see you. Dad! Dad, wake up! Fairy boy's back!"  
  
Talon suddenly fell out of his chair with a loud "Wahh!". Standing up, and rubbing his rump (not meant to rhyme, honest ^_^), Talon looked out, and indeed saw that his daughter wasn't just spending too much time in the hay-pen again. "Why, if I'm not a cuckoo's uncle.Link, my friend!" Talon shouted heartily, waving a large hand at him.  
  
Post haste, Link found his hand in that of Malon's and quickly being pulled into the ranch house, followed by Talon carrying a large case of milk. Sitting Link down, Malon quickly got three glasses and poured them each a glass, then sat down beside her father on one end of the table, while Link gladly took the chance to gulp down the fresh milk. "Well, son, I reckon its been quite some time since I last laid eyes on you." Talon said with a nod, drinking some of his beverage, "You said somethin' about finding yourself or whatnot.how'd that go?" "Well.very well, actually." Link replied, thinking back to his adventure in the alternate universe. "Well, finding yourself must have been some adventure. Look at you! You're all grown up now." Malon giggled out, pointing at his arm. "Oh, this?" Link said, taking the opportunity to show off that muscle of his, "I know.I guess I worked myself hard these past three years." "Hey, you have to tell us some of what you did! I'm dying to know." Malon told him.  
  
Link rubbed the back of his head a bit, looking down at his feet, then back up. Where was he to begin? Perhaps in Termina.no.no, that would be too complicated to explain. They'd think he'd eaten some mushroom in the forest and dreamed the whole thing up. There were his adventures in Amberia.and then there was.no.that wasn't something he was willing to share. "Well.I guess I'll start with the first fun one I had.it all happens in this country called.Amberia."  
  
Well, that's all I could come up with. Bear with me now, I am writing this the night before my Math final and I cannot sleep. If people like it, I'll start up the next chapter.I have a great idea of where this whole thing can go. Well, until next time. ~Shinta 


	2. Chapter Two: Truth be Told

Disclaimer: Wow.People liked my story o_o. I was really surprised, seeing as I wrote this on a whim late at night.however, as I promised, if people reviewed I would continue. And I actually like what I did with the story myself.well, you know the bit. I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.characters I do own should be taken through me if wished to use in another story (even though there are none yet .). Now, enjoy the story ^^  
  
  
  
"If you head due North of Hyrule for about three months or so, you'd come upon a surprising discovery. A lake, larger then even Lake Hyrule stretching out further then the eye can see. In its center is an island.and this is where Amberia lies. You see, I was kinda of curious.I had never seen anything like this land before. It turned out in my favor that a fairy- boat was run over to the island every so often, so Epona and I caught one. Amberia is a place like nothing here in Hyrule.very small mountains, and little to no forest land.probably because it rained all the time there. What they did have were these.well, "machines" that did stuff for them. They had ones that would lift them up to higher places, without magic or someone pulling a rope! They even what they called a sewer system, which drained all the water from the island and dumped it into the lake, so the island itself wouldn't become engulfed."  
  
"Wow." Malon said, quite awe-struck by Link's tale, "I can't even imagine such a place existing.and it rains all the time?" "That's what they told me.it's rained every day for the past six hundred years." Link told her, "They have to grow their vegetables and raise live-stock inside buildings or else nothing could survive." "If it's that horrible out there, then why don't they just move?" Talon asked, grunting a bit to discover he had emptied the entire case of milk himself. "Its their home.it would be like asking everyone to leave Hyrule during the whole undead infestation three years ago." Link explained, "They have a lot of pride.and they don't like outsiders generally. I was very lucky to get to stay with them. "So, what else happened?" Malon asked, her interest rising with every word, "I want to know more!" "Okay, okay.well."  
  
It had long since become dusk outside, the sun slowly setting into Hyrule's skyline. Epona had staked out a nice spot near the ranch house itself, her head crooked down to nibble on some grass happily. It was no where near as good as what Link fed her (he was always so adamant about making sure she was happy), but it'd suffice until her Knight was done seeing his friends again. As she took a big chunk of the green plant out of the ground, her ears suddenly perked up.looking to the entrance, Epona's eyes caught those of three more horses, all white and adorned with Hyrule's royal crest of the Triforce, riding up. Two riders, on the outsides of the center rider, were obviously guards from their armor, pointed helmets and spears. The rider in the center was a bit shorter then the other two, shrouded almost completely in a velvety purple cloak, the kind that just makes you want to reach out and glomp whoever's wearing such a soft material. Epona whinnied loudly.of course, she knew who it was.but why would she come out here?...Link?  
  
Chapter Two: Truth be Told  
  
  
  
Link's pointed ears perked quickly as he heard the familiar sounds of Epona calling to him. Stopping mid-sentence, he quickly got up from the table and rushed to the door, stepping outside and to his companion's side, rubbing her nose gently. He was soon followed by Malon, who had figured that would be the reason of his sudden rise, and then Talon.who was just plain confused. "What is it, girl?" Link asked, staring into those dark brown eyes of hers.  
  
Epona's muzzle rose once or twice in the direction of the entrance. Turning his head, Link also found himself staring at the three riders.except now they were up close and personal, the two guards dismounting and the third rider being lifted off the horse by one of the guards. Link turned to face them head on, hands at his side as Malon and Talon go ton either side of him.just as confused as he was. "..Link?" A familiar female voice asked from under the cloak. "! Zelda?"  
  
Two slender hands became apparent from the sleeves of the cloak, reaching up to push the hood of it back. As it fell, long blonde hair cascaded into freedom around the girl's shoulders and back, two bangs of curls slowly forming right over her eyes. A tiara of gold graced her head, as she did all she could to resist from tackling Link like Malon did, and simply give him a courteous bow. "It.it has been a long time." Zelda said quietly, smiling oh-so- brightly, "I.am so glad to see you've returned." "I.uh."  
  
Link suddenly remember his plan.for you see, he had been plotting out in his mind how to greet his upon his return to Hyrule. Back then, during the crisis of Ganondorf, there was no reason for formalities.but now, he figured, there was. This theory was aided by the glares of that guards upon him, as if saying : "You're still standing, because.?" Without another word, Link fell to one knee, his right hand going over his heart as he bowed his head. "Its good to see you again, Princess."  
  
Zelda pushed away her urge to giggle madly at Link's formality, but figured he might have been intimidated by he two escorts.so she simply played along, nodding her head. "Please, rise Sir Link.you of all people have no need to bow to me."  
  
Link looked up, then got back on his feet with a bit of a scramble (getting from one knee back to your feet gracefully is not as easy as it looks.). Making a motion to her guards, they nodded and mounted their horses, returning to the entrance of the Ranch to wait patiently. Malon, having seen the princess only at formal occasions, was quick to offer a curtsy in her direction. "W-welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, your majesty.it is an honor to have you here." "Thank you." Zelda nodded to her, then looked to Link, "So tell me.how have you been, my friend?"  
  
Link rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Very well, actually.I was just catching up on things with my friends here.Oh! Zelda, meet Malon and Talon.they run the ranch here." "It is an honor to meet any friend of Link's." Zelda replied with a curtsy of her own to the ranch workers. "The honor is ours, majesty, as my daughter just said." Talon chuckled, "Can I interest ya in some fresh milk and a warm place to stay for the night?  
  
"Oh, I will only be here for a short while.I had just heard that Link had returned, and came to invite him to the castle come the morning." Zelda explained, "He never received his reward for his efforts in Hyrule's name." "Oh."Link said, tilting his head. Reward? He didn't do what he did in expectance of some reward.but he would never turn down the princess of Hyrule, "Then I will be there come the morning." "It is good to here." Zelda said, taking a step forward and kissing Link upon his cheek, "Take care, my friend."  
  
And with that, the princess easily mounted her own steed, much to the guard's obvious dislike, and together the three rode out of the ranch, the sound of their hooves slowly fading into the distance. Talon shrugged a bit, starting to head back into the house.he knew the princess wouldn't have taken his offer, but he still wondered how any one could pass up such a thing. Oh well, more milk for him. Malon, on the other hand, noticed the slight blush that came to Link's cheeks after Zelda's gesture, and frowned a bit. As soon as he would turn to her, though, her face would instantly cheer up. "Hey.wanna take a ride around the ranch? Its been awhile since I got to race you." Link told her with a slight smile. "Of course! If you think you and Epona can handle my superior riding skills." Malon added with a smirk.  
  
Without another word, Link had dropped off his sword and shield and mounted Epona, trotting over to their usual starting point and waited for Malon. It didn't take long for the red haired girl to come over, riding a horse of what seemed to be every color imaginable. Link's eyebrows raised a bit upon seeing the horse, and how proud Malon was to be riding it. "What.kind of horse is that?" Link asked. "His name is Calico. Isn't he beautiful?" Malon asked with pride, "Raised him from birth myself." "Well, be that as it may.be and Epona are still gonna whoop your tail." Link said, leaning down over Epona's front and patting her neck. "Ready then?" Malon asked. "Set as ever." Link added. "..GO!" They shouted together.  
  
Both Epona and Calico leaped at hearing the word, their hooves digging into the soft dirt of the race track. Both riders held tightly, making minor adjustments using their feet, though their steeds were intelligent enough to know how this worked. Rounding the first half, Calico was in the lead, Malon turning her head to stick her tongue out playfully at Link. "Just like old times, fair-boy. I'll always be faster."  
  
Link and Epona wouldn't stand for this, though. Kicking just once, Epona got the idea and began to run at an incredible speed.passing a confused Malon and Calico quite easily. In the end, it was Link in first place. "He's improved so much." Malon though to herself, "Back then, I could have beaten him in a race any day."  
  
Link slid off Epona, going over to his pack and removing a bowl filled with a mixture of different vegetables and fruits. Laying it on a barrel, Epona happily made her way to it and began to munch and crunch. Link smiled, rubbing his hand over her neck, before walking alongside Calico and helping Malon dismount her steed. "You've gotten better, fairy-boy. I didn't think you and Epona had it in you." "Truth be told.she and I had no choice but to get better." Link explained, "Go out adventuring like we did and its either get better or go home beaten and bruised." "I.would like to go with you some time." Malon said quietly. ".Really?" Link asked, coughing slightly. "I know I'd be a burden and all.just one day, I'd really like to." "Okay." Link said, quickly cutting off her sentence. "Really?" Malon asked, her eyes lighting up as she stared into his deep blues. "Fairy-boy's honor." Link said with a grin.  
  
This caused a squeal of delight from the red-haired girl, who quickly embraced Link and buried her face into his shoulder. Link could only put an arm around her a look up at the sky, smiling brightly. After all, who in their right mind would say no to having Malon go adventuring with them?  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Notes: Well, chapter 2 be done. Come chapter three, the actual plot will begin. Its kind of like a game.the first couple of chapters are like side quests, letting you get to see what has changed and who is who. Now begins the real fun. Read and review, my friends, or you will be overtaken by the deadly flying chicken! O cluck cluck! 


	3. Chapter Three: It comes from the North a...

Disclaimer: Wow.this fic has gotten great reviews and I don't know why. You have no idea how much I am enjoying this. ^__^ It certainly boosts one's writing confidence. Now, I have received the complaints on the whole periods in odd places and pressing enter problem.on my original drafts, that was not a problem. For some reason it's saving in an odd format. I got the suggestion to save it as html, which I am going to try and se how it works with this chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own Zelda blab blah (or, for that matter, the Final Fantasy reference in here hehe).I do own Amberia, and yes, it's gonna play a bigger part later. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Sunrise.in Hyrule, this meant watching that golden orb shed its light across the lands. It started first in the desert.slowly making its way out and across Hyrule field. Eventually, it would engulf Hyrule Castle itself, and then Kakiriko Village. After its lengthy journey, it would end by spreading rays of light through the trees of Kokiri Forest and Lake Hylia. Link had find memories of sitting quietly with Saria near the Forest Temple's entrance and watching the sun come over them, like a wave of warm water. For now, however, there were other things to attend to.  
  
Link galloped up the gate of Hyrule Castle, just in time to watch the draw bridge lower as it usually did at the crack of dawn. Stepping off Epona, he offered out a carrot to her.Epona knew this part all to well. She still didn't see why she couldn't come with her knight. (Truthfully, Link felt the same way.'cause Epona was just friendlier then half the people in there). Stroking her ear once, the young boy clad in green strode past the guard and into the city. The city hadn't changed much.he still saw where everyone would set up their place in the market (of and when they awoke). It kind of saddened him that not much had changed.for in the end, he just returned to the same old Hyrule. Not letting this destroy his chipper morning mood, however, Link walked right up the path towards the castle.  
  
Chapter Three: It comes from the North and South  
  
  
  
Link was almost ready to go into his normal routine.sneak around the back and not alert any guards of his presence. However, though, upon simply approaching the gate, two guards walked up to him, looking down at the short lad. "Are you Sir Link?" One asked. "Yes.?" Link replied, "Is something wrong?" "We are to escort you to the King's chambers upon arrival." The second informed him, "And...uh...you have arrived!"  
  
The first guard looked as if he wanted to slap the second guard upside the head. Resisting a chuckle from their actions, Link let them lead him onto the castle grounds, and then into Hyrule Castle. Now this was a new experience for the elven boy. Never before had he actually been into the legendary capitol of Hyrule. Eventually, though, the tour stopped as the guards took posts on either side of a huge steel door in the center of the hall. The double doors were obviously made of gold, adorned with symbols of the Temple of Light, the Master Sword, and atop those, the ever present Triforce that watches over everything.  
  
"Please, enter." The guard said. "Enter please." The second repeated with a smile.  
  
Looking past the glare from guard one to guard two, Link smiled and pushed the huge doors open. Now, he was presented with another hallway, though shorter then this one. The floor was graced by a red carpet that lead all the way to a throne on the other end of the room. Sitting in the throne was a slightly older, plump man in the finest red robes one could imagine. A thick beard grew from his chin, his hair all white by now, and a crown sat upon his head, hiding the truth whether he had hair or not. Sitting beside him was Zelda in a slightly smaller throne, a bored look on her face brightening upon seeing link enter. Standing still beside her was none other then Impa, her hands folded behind her back, and a stoic, emotionless look upon her face. Link could swear, though, he saw her look to him and wink.  
  
"Sir Link, I bid you please enter my humble court room." The King stated loudly. "Th-thank you, your majesty." Link replied, a little intimidated by the echoe the room possessed. Taking a few steps forward until he right before the royal family, Link once more bowed to them, hand over his heart, head lowered. The King looked to his daughter, flashing her a smile and nod, then back to Link, regaining his royal attitude.  
  
"Please, do stand.if my daughter is correct in the tale she told me, then we owe you much young sir." The King said, placing a hand upon Link's shoulder, "Besides, we have much to discuss." "Discuss.?" Link asked as he stood, placing his hands behind his head, "About what, sire?" "Link.for the past couple months, I have been having dreams. Horrible dreams.about a great flood overtaking Hyrule." Zelda told him, "We could think of no one else to turn to, for surely the royal courtiers would think I was crazy." "A flood? From where?" Link asked, quite astonished.this wasn't what he had in mind for a "reward". "It comes from the north.yet at the same time, from the south will come another flood.a flood of evil forces. I have yet to see their leader in my dreams, but I know that with two such powers colliding, Hyrule stands no chance.so I wished to ask you.please stop the first flood.without this happening, I'm sure Hyrule could stand against the evil." ".You know, Zelda, you could have just told me this instead of the whole reward thing. I would always do my best, you know that." Link said with a grin, rubbing his neck. "Oh, but my boy, she did not jest with you. I do have a reward for you." The king quickly added, "Guards."  
  
The two guards from just a few minutes ago entered, carrying with them a beautifully engraved sword. The blade seemed to have a blue shimmer to it, while the hilt and cross guard was seemingly made of sapphire! Link's eyes widened a bit.not even his Gilded Sword looked so finely crafted. The guards stopped, then bowed before Link, presenting the blade. Upon closer inspection, the blade had an engraving on it in ancient Hylian, from what Link could tell.  
  
"Save the Queen."the King told him, "It's a blade that we present to the greatest of Hyrule's Knights, who have done their best to protect their Queen.or future queen, for that matter. Mind you, it is no Master Sword, but its quality is unquestioned."  
  
Link reached a shaky hand out, grasping the hilt of the blade, then lifting it. It had amazing balance for a sword that he just picked up. Swinging it once or twice, he felt as if this sword just tailored its weight to the young hero! But that was impossible...right? Drawing forth his gilded sword fro his back, he tucked that into his belt carefully, then sheathed Save the Queen in its place. Turning back to the King and Zelda, once more he bowed.  
  
"I will do my best to solve the mystery of this flood, majesties.umm.by your leave?" "Go then, and good luck." The king said, smiling at his attempt for court manners.  
  
Link stood up as he did in the ranch, with a little skid. Looking once more to Zelda, he smiled, and turned, walking out of the royal hall with a bit more energy to his step. The King looked to Zelda and Impa, then stood up and left the room by a door near the thrones. Zelda placed her hands together, and whispered to herself: "Good luck, Link.may the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce."  
  
Malon watched as Link slowly packed things into his bag in the room he had been staying in. She was unsure of what to say.he had just gotten back, and now he was leaving again? This seemed a little much. "Where.did you say you were heading again?" Malon asked, almost whispered. "To the North.Zelda says she had a dream about a flood coming from there." "North.Amberia is to the North, isn't it?" Malon pointed out. "Yeah.it is." Link said, pausing for a moment...then continuing, "I guess I'll stop by there and ask if anything has been going on." "Well then, I better get packing." "Yeah, you-.huh??" Link asked suddenly, looking up. "You promised to take me on your next adventure." Malon told him, "I have to get ready." "But Malon, this is hardly an "adventure".it more like.a mission?" Link tried to put up a convincing argument. ".Are you going back on your promise.?" Malon asked.puppy dogs eyes and the biting of a lower lip coming into play. "I.er.umm.of course not?" Link said, finally giving in. "Wonderful!" Malon exclaimed, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Kissing his cheek, she quickly ran out of the room towards her own. Link shook his head, and rubbed his neck.what a sucker he was for Malon and Zelda. Perhaps he was better off just going back to Kokiri and staying there. In any case, though, there was no point in looking back now. Taking the gilded sword from his side, he placed it on his bed.to wait until he returned.  
  
"As soon as I get back.I'm gonna go see Saria." He promised himself.  
  
Turning around, he went downstairs to wait by the door for Malon. As he left the room, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice a shadow flicker in the corner of his room.leaping onto the sword and disappearing.sword and all.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Notes: Ohhh, suspense ^__^. I know, I know, Save the Queen is from Final Fantasy.but hell, can you think of a better sword name for Link? And I can't just give him the Master Sword. Anyway, obviously the plot has just gone into motion. If you have any suggestions or anything, please, feel free to e-mail me at SonHimuraSan@aol.com. Well, until my next installment, please enjoy this and I hope you keep reading. Peace out. ~Shinta 


	4. Chapter Four: Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer: Well, guess the HTML doesn't work -.- oh well, you guys will just have to bear with me. Zelda isn't mine, any other video game references aren't mine, but the rest is, so nyah ~.^ Since this story seems to have become very popular, on with the show!  
  
  
  
... Where was this place? Surely, it wasn't any forest in Hyrule, for all the tree's leaves were slowly falling to the ground. There was little light, but what light there was revealed a stunningly familiar young man of blonde hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be about the same age as Link, with the same build. For all intents and purposes, he was a perfect clone of Link.yet he was different. Streaking across his cheeks were tattoos of red. Instead of the green tunic and cap that the Hero of Time was famous for wearing, his clothes were silver, obviously made of some metal...yet, it looked to be as mobile as clothe. The boy had no shield, but he had two sheaths on his back: a straight shafted one, and a curved one. The curved one obviously housed a katana, for that is what was in the hands of the boy currently. His blue eyes, tinted slightly red, stared out at three Stalfo warriors, all wielding their typical rusted swords, and looking quite unhappy with this newcomer's presence. The boy grinned as he held his katana before him, motioning with his head for the three to bring it on.  
  
And they obeyed quite nicely, leaping forward quickly with their swords outstretched to pierce his heart. One of the blades came close to piercing the breast of the youth, which had a mark of a moon sewn into the tunic covering it. However, with an extremely agile slice, the boy had successfully sliced the skeleton's arm off. Without hesitation, he then jumped forward and sliced upwards, cutting the Stalfo in two horizontally, and watching as it fell to ground as dust. The other two, possessing no brains to feel fear with, once more made an attack on the boy. But he was prepared, it seemed, as he spun around quickly, sword out, and a circle of red energy extended, instantly felling the two assailants. (Think Link's whirlwind attack, but evil.) Seeing that his opponents were quite dead, he swung the blade down once, then sheathed it upon his back, murmuring: "Pathetic..."  
  
It was about then that a shadow formed a few feet in front of the boy, taking shape until it was a small goblinoid creature holding in his hands a sword of gold and steel, crafted to be about the size of a long sword. The youth looked to the goblin, then smiled very, very slightly at what he was holding.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked.  
  
The goblin nodded, holding it out further for his master to take. And he did so, picking up the sword by its hilt and examining the length of its blade, swinging it once more twice before placing it in the sheath upon his back. Flying out from his tunic was what looked like a fairy.but with wings of black energy. It flashed once, and then settled upon the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Master Fierce, I still see no reason why we had to leave.." It said in a female voice.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. That is why you are the servant and I am the Master." Fierce, as he was called, stated as he looked back to the goblin, "Did he have it?"  
  
The goblin looked confused, then kind of shrugged timidly and backed up. Fierce's face, though expected to take on a look of anger at being disappointed, looked more amused as he dismissed the goblin, the creature quickly fleeing.  
  
"It's alright...I'm sure he has it...he cannot deny who he is inside."  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Troubles Brewing  
  
  
  
Epona and Calico galloped across the landscape at a quick pace, each horse bearing their respective rider. Link, bent over and holding onto the mane of Epona, looked quite happy as he watched the sun set in the distance. Malon, however, looked a little more displeased. Of course, she was used to riding...but it had almost been thirteen hours now, and they hadn't stopped. How could Epona and Link have that much stamina? Giving Calico a small kick, the horse quickened its pace to catch up to Link and Epona, the red head looking over to him.  
  
"Link..I hate to sound girly..but I am getting tired, and so is Calico. Can we stop and rest for the night?" Malon asked.  
  
"Sure. Sorry about that, I'm not used to having someone else with me." Link replied, whispering slightly and letting Epona slow down to a slow trot.  
  
Malon matched his pace, her eyes scanning the landscape for the best place to stop and rest. A few yards ahead was a circle of trees in this open plain, and it looked like the best place to stop. Pointing over, Link nodded, and together they approached. To their luck, it would be to this place what an oasis was to a desert. A small pond, green plant life, and a tuft of grass perfect to sleep on.  
  
"Good choice, Malon." Link said, dismounting and walking Epona over to the pond to let her drink.  
  
"Its just luck." Malon replied, rubbing the neck of her neck as she did the same, taking a handful of the liquid and drinking it down.  
  
Link smiled, walking over to a tree and unloading his things, taking a seat against it and pulling his hat over his eyes. Malon, however, stayed by the pond, stroking Calico's neck. She looked as if she had something on her mind and desperately needed to get it out...but at the same time, looked scared of what her answer would be. Sighing, she looked back to Link and said: "Link..do you think there'll be monsters on the way?"  
  
"..I would guess so." Link said, lifting his hat so that one blue eye could look out to her, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because..if we get into a fight, I'd be useless. I don't want to be useless." Malon explained, looking to the long bow strapped to Epona's saddle, "Do you think you could train me with that?"  
  
"What, my bow?" Link asked, a little bewildered, "Sure. I can't see why not."  
  
Pushing himself up, he went over to Epona and removed his bow from her saddle, and reached into a saddlebag to remove a long string. He motioned for Malon to approach, and she did so. Link then handed her the bow, and getting behind her, placed his hands on hers to correctly hold the item.  
  
"Alright..first, you want to use your foot near the bottom to bend it slightly.." Link instructed.  
  
"..Like this?" She asked as he did, nervous about breaking the weapon.  
  
"Perfect. Now." Link explained, placing the bow string in her hand, "Connect the top and bottom using the string."  
  
Malon once more did as she was instructed, hooking the string to the bottom first, then with some effort, managed to bring it up and hook the top. As he took her foot off, she couldn't help but be a little proud of herself for completing the task. Link took a few steps back, and reaching for his quiver, he gave her a wide grin.  
  
"Now..begins the hard part."  
  
  
  
...An alarm rang throughout fortress. Every Gerudo worth her sword was awake and quickly surrounding the doors to the throne room of their queen. Not a single one of them had any idea why the alarm was rung..they found the one who had signaled it dead in the courtyard. As they all started to question whether it was a way to get some suicide attention..they saw something down the hallway. It was a cloaked figure, about the size of a human teenager of younger age. On his shoulder was a glowing ball of violet energy..the Gerudo could easily see it was a fairy with black wings! What kind of mockery was this..a mere child coming to fight them? Drawing their weapons, the ten Gerudo started to race towards the intruder. Nothing could be seen of the figure's face..except a smirk that developed upon his lips. Reaching back, he drew forth two swords from his back: a katana and a sword that appeared to be gilded with gold. His whole figure seemed to blur with speed as he raced through the ranks of the female warriors. As he stood before the doorway to the throne room, all the women behind him suddenly cried out as blood flew from their wounds. All of them collapsed with a "thud" as the boy pushed the door open, fifty more Gerudo warriors swamping around him, desperate to protect their queen! Behind them, sitting upon a throne, was a tall woman, in all respects just another Gerudo. However, she had streaks of black in her hair, and wore more royal garbs, nothing like the fighting garb of the others. As the doors opened, the queen stood, reaching a hand out.  
  
"Stand down, my servants..I will have no more of my women slain." She said.  
  
The guards, more then a little hesitant, lowered their weapons. The figure smiled, sheathing his swords upon his back as he approached, the guards clearing a path for him as he got close.  
  
"A wise choice, your majesty." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Why have you come here, strange one? What do we have that is worth killing my women for?"  
  
"Oh, I come here not for my gain....but for yours." He said, pulling back his cloak to reveal none other then Fierce, "I've come to help you get payback for your exilement to the desert!"  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, has it been a long time since I've posted. The stresses of college life have proven to be a formidable opponent, and I have had to meet them head on. Unfortunately this left me little time for this story. However, I will not bore you with my life. I intend to keep updating, and as always, I love reviews and comments. Oh.and I hope you like Fierce ~.^ 


End file.
